Titan Trouble
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: The other Titans wonder who Robin is under the mask.Romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**New A/N: Hi there. I'm reposting this fic, because I wasn't completely happy with it and I lost inspiration. It's back now, so...enjoy!**

**The Spooky Mulder**

* * *

The sun was rising over the city full of skyscrapers, only to fall on a tower in the middle of a small lake. This tower was far from ordinary, as it was shaped like a "T". It was far more normal than its inhabitants, however. Inside the Teen Titans slept, savoring the uncommon peace and quiet. In his room, Beast Boy was dreaming of tofu and cute girls. Starfire was dreaming of her home planet and a certain dark-haired boy in the room down the hall. Cyborg was having pleasant dreams of his car. Raven, in her sacred personal space, was dreaming of dark places and dark emotions.

Robin was having less pleasant dreams.

_He was walking along the rooftops looking for Starfire when he heard her scream._

"_I've got to save her!" he said. He began running, leaping and jumping over the gaps. _

_Robin saw the green glow of her powers and sped up. He was about to rescue her when a dark figure beat him to it. "Who are you?" Robin demanded. _

_The shadowed figure turned around. Robin felt his mouth fall open. "You!" he said._

Robin woke up sweating.

"Not again," he said aloud. Glancing at his clock, Robin got out of bed and put his costume on. He knew Starfire would be awake at six a.m., so he headed up to the kitchen. To Robin's surprise, everyone was awake. He was about to enter the room and say good morning, but the other Titans were deep in conversation so he stayed back and listened.

* * *

"I'm just sayin'," Cyborg said. "We know about everyone's past except for Robin."

"That is not fair," Starfire said. "Maybe he does not wish to speak of it."

"Him keeping secrets could affect all of us," Cyborg said.

"I think we should casually ask him," Beast Boy added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Raven stayed out of the conversation, not wanting to be a part of the conspiracy.

* * *

Robin went back to his room, fuming. _Why are they ganging up on me? Who I am is my business. Besides, I was taught to never give up my identity. Ironic that I still can't shake my old teachings._

Robin took a deep breath then headed back out, trying to be as noisy as possible.

As soon as he was in the kitchen everyone stopped talking.

"Robin, hello," Starfire said as cheerily as possible.

"Hey, Star," he replied, not so cheerily. He sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice. It was unnaturally quiet. Even Beast Boy, the talkative one, was silent.

Just when the silence was reaching the point of being unbearable the doorbell rang.

"I will get it!" Starfire said. She wanted to escape the mood, being a very cheery person.

"Hello. This is the Teen Titan Tower," she said happily after opening the door.

However, no one was there. A package was on the ground. Curious, Starfire picked it up.

"Odd," she said to herself, carrying the package back up to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Raven asked when Starfire returned.

Starfire shrugged a shoulder, a habit she picked up from Beast Boy. "There was no one, just this box," she said, setting the package on the table. Cyborg picked it up and began to examine it. "There's no name or return address," he said. "It just says 'to the Teen Titan tower'. Hmm."

Cyborg held it upside down and a card fell out from in-between the tied-up string.

Beast Boy picked it up and read it aloud. "To Dick Grayson. Dick- Sorry I missed your birthday. I was kind of…tied up. Bruce was as well, otherwise he would have called like usual. I sent you this picture. I recently had it blown up and framed just for you! Love, Barbara."

Robin felt the world stand still. He had forgotten his own birthday because no one called and reminded him. Normally he would have intercepted the package before the other Titans could have found it. Now it was too late. The Titans would find out his real name and his past.

"Who's Dick Grayson?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shrugged. "Beats me. I'm going to my room." With that, she left to her room. Of course, the Titans were used to this kind of behavior from Raven.

"Perhaps they are mistaken about the address?" Starfire said.

Robin faked a laugh. "You're probably right, Star. Here, I'll take it to the post office!"

He made to grab the package from Cyborg, but he wasn't gonna let go so easily.

Holding the package above his head Cyborg said, "Why the hurry to get rid of the package?"

Robin was trapped. He would either have to lie to his friends, or admit the truth.

He decided to take the halfway path. "The person is belongs to must be anxious to get it," he said, which wasn't a complete lie. He really _was_ anxious to see what the picture was.

After giving him a look Cyborg said, "Alright. Here." He handed Robin the box.

* * *

As Robin walked to the "post office" he breathed a sigh of relief. "Man that was close," he said aloud. He walked to the post office, then made a detour back to his room at the Tower.

Looking around and discerning that no one was spying on him, Robin proceeded in ripping the package open.

Inside was another note, along with a picture. Glancing at the note and noticing the black stamp in the corner Robin ignored it and went straight for the picture.

It was of him, Batman, and Batgirl, posing on the rooftops of Gotham.

Along the bottom it said "Picture Courtesy Commissioner Gordon".

Robin smiled. He didn't realize how much he missed working with Barbara.

* * *

In the electronics room Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were watching Robin as he opened the package.  
"What is the photograph of?" Star asked.

"Hold on," Cyborg said, tweaking a small joystick to the left. It focused on the picture and then zoomed in.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said. "Is that a picture of Robin with Batman?"

Raven turned to look at Beast Boy. "Okay, this is sad," she said. "I'm not even from this planet, but I've heard of Batman _and Robin!_"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, it is kind of a major 'duh'."

Starfire, however, was confused. "Who is this man of bats of which you speak?" she asked.

"He's only like the best superhero ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, he's not exactly _super_," Cyborg added.

"What do you mean?" Starfire frowned.

"He's doesn't have powers," Raven said. "He's like Robin, except he's the one who taught Robin everything he knows."

Starfire was even more confused. "Then why does Robin not speak of him?"

Raven frowned even more. "I don't know. I guess something happened between them and Robin came here."

No one said anything, until a thought struck Beast Boy. "Does this mean that Robin's real name is Dick Grayson?"

* * *

Robin put the picture away and headed back out to the main living area. He was just about to enter when he heard the other Titans talking about him once again.

He heard them talking about Batman.

He heard them talking about Batman's lack of powers.

He heard them talking about Batman being his mentor.

He heard them talking about Batman being 'the best superhero ever'.

He was going to be sick.

Beast Boy said, "Does this mean that Robin's real name is Dick Grayson?"  
Robin could stand it no longer. He didn't like the fact that his 'friends' were talking about him behind his back, so he stepped forward.

"Yes," he said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. More is to come later. I have about three other chapters completed, so I should update one per day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I want to thank everyone who reviewed- it really makes my day. I'm glad you like it. ;)**

* * *

Everyone's head snapped in Robin's direction.

"Robin," Starfire said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

Robin glared. "Long enough."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Robin sighed and plopped down on the couch. As much as it bothered him to have his friends talk behind his back, Robin knew they only meant well. "Look, if you guys were that curious you could have asked," he said, grabbing the remote and flipping channels.

"We were afraid you would be upset, friend Robin," Starfire said, walking over to the couch and placing her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin turned to look at him. "Because I was always taught to never let anyone know who you really are. It can get you killed."

* * *

Later, everyone was in his or her respective rooms. They felt bad for talking about Robin behind his back, but they were glad that he had finally told them the truth.

Robin was in his room, fuming about how his friends had found out.Before he could stop it he thought, _if Batman knew he'd be angry…_

_No! I don't care. He's not here and he doesn't know._

Robin got up and began to type an e-mail to Barbara.

**Barb- **

**Thank you for the picture. I actually did forget about my birthday. How old am I? Sixteen? Seventeen? Oh well. It doesn't really matter. Things are going well here at the Titan Tower. Well, except everyone finding your package and reading the letter, that is.**

**And that's not a joke. Please don't tell Bruce. I just wanted to say thanks.**

**Dick**

After hitting "send" Robin leaned back in his chair. "The only thing that could make today worse is a new villain-"

The red flashing light and the blaring alarm in the Titan Tower went off.

Robin looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?"

He rushed out of his room and grabbed some Birdarangs.

"Titans, go!" he shouted. Soon the others were right behind him, ready to fight.

* * *

"They're heading that way!" Cyborg shouted, pointing in the direction of the city mall.

Raven and Starfire flew ahead of everyone, since they could avoid traffic and pedestrians.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were running along the street.

As Raven and Starfire approached the mall they saw a huge burst of yellow-green gas.

"What the…" Raven said. She rushed forward and stopped a chunk of ceiling from falling on a group of teenagers.

Starfire came up behind her. "What is going on, Raven?" she asked.

They heard a clinking sound as a little metallic ball bounced to a stop in front of them.

* * *

Robin and the others were running up to Starfire and Raven just as the ball exploded and more of the gas leaked out.

Robin's eyes widened. "No!" he shouted.

* * *

Raven and Starfire started to cough. "What…is…this…" Raven said, struggling to get air. Then, suddenly everything seemed funny. Life, pain, anything…

Raven began to laugh. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Starfire struggled for one second more, then began to laugh along with Raven.

Robin stopped in his tracks. "No…"

"Robin, what is it?" Cyborg asked frantically. They heard maniacal laughing coming from the second level. "Look!" Beast Boy said, pointing up.

Robin felt his eyes slide up to where Beast Boy was pointing. He felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Guys!" he said. "We've got a problem. I don't know if we can handle this."  
"What!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Trust me. Grab Raven and Starfire and let's get out of here!"

Beast Boy wasn't so ready to leave. "I can take him!" he said, transforming into a pterodactyl.

The Joker simply laughed and dodged the attack Beast Boy threw at him.

"Come on, green boy," he hissed. "Can't you do any better?"

Beast Boy landed next to Cyborg and changed back to his "human" form.

"Who is this guy?" he asked.

Cyborg had recognized the Joker.

"Dude, BB, don't you recognize him?" he said.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"It's the Joker," Robin spat.

The Joker looked down at Robin, not having noticed him before.

"Bird-brain! I was wondering why you weren't in good 'ol Gotham with Bats!" he said jovially.

Cyborg and Beast Boy could practically hear Robin's teeth grinding.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

The Joker's smile widened, if that's possible. "I came to have some fun with the Teen Titans, Bird-boy, but if I'd known you were here we could have had a party!"

Robin had had enough. He leapt forward and attempted to hit the Joker, but he merely dodged to the side and laughed. Robin leapt up and turned about to face the Joker again.

"I'd like to stay and play, Birdie, but I have somewhere else to be!" With that, he threw a smoke ball and was gone.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg carried Starfire and Raven to the hospital/lab area of the tower.

"What's wrong with them?" Beast Boy asked, poking Starfire's frozen, smiling form.

"It's the Joker's gas." Robin said.

"How do we fix 'em?" Cyborg asked, hooking machines up to the girls.

"We don't," he replied.

Cyborg was getting angry. He could understand Robin's reason for being upset, but this was the girls' health they were talking about!

"What do you mean 'we don't'!"

"I mean we don't have the right stuff. When I left Batman I didn't think I'd see the Joker again. I'll have to have him send some Joker anti-toxin. Until then, we can't do anything." Robin said, turning toward his room.

After Robin left, Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "Jeez. You'd think he'd like the guy."

Cyborg shrugged.

* * *

Robin was sitting in front of his computer. "Man I don't want to do this," he muttered to himself. Gritting his teeth, he clicked the "send mail" button.

**Batman- **

**The Joker showed up here in Jump City. Starfire and Raven have been exposed to his gas and I need the anti-toxin. Send some. **

**Robin**

Satisfied with his e-mail, Robin clicked "send".

* * *

The next day Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch attempting to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Robin was expecting the anti-toxin any minute now; Batman wasn't lax when it came to the Joker.

"So, you sent the e-mail to Batman?" Cyborg asked, breaking the silence that had hung over them all morning. Robin nodded. "It should be here any-"

The bell rang.

"I'll get it," Beast Boy said, wanting to escape the awkwardness of the room.

At the door, Beast Boy expected to find either a package on the step or a deliveryman holding a package. When he opened the door, however, he got a surprise.

"Wahh…Batman!" he said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews! I know I'm updating this pretty fast, so I hope you don't mind. There are going to be five chapters total, so two more after this one. **

* * *

Beast Boy was star-struck. "Wow. You're Batman!" he exclaimed.

Batman stared. "Is Robin here?" he said, walking in without waiting for an answer. Beast Boy nodded.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were wondering what was taking Beast Boy so long when they heard the door close. "It's about time," Cyborg said. However, Beast Boy wasn't the one to walk in the room.

When Robin heard the door close he turned his attention to the cartoons, not noticing that Batman had come in with B.B. "Hey Cyborg, did you see the remote-"

Robin looked up. _Holy crap._

"What are you doing here!" he exclaimed.

Batman held up a box. "I brought the anti-toxin," he said, glancing around the Tower.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"He's checking on the girls. Why don't you show me where they are?"

"Ooh, I will, Mr. Batman!" Cyborg said, rushing to where Raven and Starfire were.

Batman followed.

* * *

Robin gritted his teeth. _Why did he come here! He promised he wouldn't interfere with the Titans._

Robin joined the others. Batman was carefully administering the anti-toxin to Starfire. "How long until it works?" Beast Boy asked.

Batman looked at a clock. "They should be fine in an hour or so," he said.

Everyone looked relieved. "Thanks for bringing the cure, dude," Cyborg said.

"No problem," Batman replied. "Robin, can I speak with you? Privately."

* * *

Robin, who had been leaning against the doorframe, nodded curtly and turned toward the rec room. Batman followed. He looked around and noticed several security cameras. "Let's go on the roof," he said.

Robin didn't say a word; he just led Batman to the stairs that led up to the roof.

When they got up there Robin turned to face Batman. "What?" he asked.

"You let them know your secret identity," Batman said, not even pretending to ask.

Robin seethed. "Barbara told you!" he said angrily.

"No, I read her e-mail."

Robin took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. "It was an accident," he said.

"You shouldn't compromise your safety," Batman said.

Robin would have rolled his eyes had the Joker not chosen that moment to make an appearance.

The Joker was leaning out of a helicopter piloted by Harley Quinn. "Look! It's Batsie and Bird-boy!" he called, waving at them gallantly.

Batman reached back and pulled out a Batarang at the same time Robin pulled out a Birdarang. "Joker," Batman said. "What do you want?"

The Joker laughed maniacally. "I've already got her, Bats!" He reached back in the helicopter and pulled Raven out by her arm. Raven was tied up and had tape over her mouth, but she appeared to be recovering from the gas. Her eyes were opened wide, so she seemed to be conscious.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, ready to leap forward and rescue her.

Batman grabbed Robin's arm before he could jump, and the Joker laughed and waved as Harley flew the helicopter away.

"You let him get away!" Robin said angrily. Batman shook his head. "You wouldn't have made that jump and you know it, Robin."

Robin turned and went back down the stairs to see if the others were okay.

* * *

Starfire was sitting in her bed. She seemed okay, besides the fact that she was quite scared. Beast Boy was sitting on the bed that had been Raven's, holding his arm tenderly.

Cyborg was at the computer, probably trying to trace the Joker. He seemed fine besides a few cuts here and there.

"What happened?" Robin demanded, rushing into the room.

Batman followed calmly.  
"I don't know, man," Cyborg said. "The Joker just blew a hole in the wall and snatched Raven. His girlfriend kept me and B.B. busy."

Batman walked over to the computer Cyborg was at and waited for him to move. After Cyborg stepped out of the way, Batman used the computer to establish a video link to Batgirl. She was in the Batcave, and seemed surprised to be hearing from Batman.

"Batman, I didn't expect to hear-"

Batman cut her off. "The Joker has kidnapped one of the Titans," he said. "I need you to get over here as quickly as possible."

* * *

Barbara thought the call from Bruce was strange. She knew that he and Robin could handle the Joker; they'd done it lots of times before. However, she also knew that Robin was upset about something and she wanted to be there to make sure he was okay.

When she finally reached Titans Tower, Batgirl was exhausted. She walked up to the door and pushed the button she assumed was the doorbell.

A green kid answered the door.

"Hello," he said. "This is Titan Tower-"

Batgirl smiled. "Hi, I'm Batgirl. Batman called and-" she said, pausing when the green boy's face lit up.

"Batgirl! Man, I'm having one lucky day! My name is Beast Boy."

He opened the door and allowed her to enter. "Everyone's upstairs," he told her, leading her to the elevator.

* * *

Robin was watching Batman and Cyborg try to locate the Joker, wondering when life became so complicated. _Oh, right, _he thought bitterly. _It became complicated when my parents died._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Beast Boy came running in the room shouting, "Batgirl is here!"

_He's like a hyper dog happy to see his owner, _Robin noted.

Batgirl was greeted by Cyborg, Batman, and Starfire but she felt her heart sink when she noticed Robin standing in a corner looking mighty upset.

"Hello," she said, smiling. "Batman. I came as soon as I could. So you said the Joker kidnapped one of the Titans?"

Batman nodded. "Yes, the one called Raven. We haven't been able to figure out why yet, but we're still looking."

Batgirl walked up to Batman and lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear. "How is Robin? He seems…distant."

Batman actually frowned. "I'm not sure. When you get the chance maybe you should talk to him."

"Sure," Batgirl said.

Cyborg and Batman were still at the computer trying to get a signal from the tracer on the Joker's helicopter. "So, any idea why the Joker would want Raven?" Cyborg asked, trying to make causal conversation.

"No," Batman said. He waited a few minutes then added, "Are there any special things she can do?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, she can do lots of stuff. Nothin' the Joker would want, though."

Batman shrugged one shoulder. "You never know."

* * *

Starfire and Beast Boy were keeping Batgirl entertained by showing her around the Tower. "And this is where we eat our meals, Girl of Bats," Starfire said, gesturing toward the kitchen. Batgirl shot a glance at Beast Boy, who smiled apologetically. "Star's…not from around here."

They entered a hallway full of doors. "Where do all these lead?" Batgirl asked.

"These doors lead to our rooms," Beast Boy said. "That one's mine, then there's Cyborg's and Star's-" he pointed to three doors on the right. "And there, across the hall are Robin's and Raven's rooms."

Batgirl got an idea. "Has anyone checked Raven's room for clues?" she asked.

Beast Boy and Starfire shook their heads vigorously. "No. No one goes in Raven's room," Beast Boy said.

Batgirl frowned. "Why not?"

"It is her special place and we are her friends. We would not invade the 'privacy' that she always desires," Starfire said matter-of-factly.

Batgirl shrugged. "Okay. Why don't you two go see if Batman and Cyborg have found anything."

Beast Boy and Starfire didn't understand why she couldn't just go with them, but they went anyway.

Once the two had left, Batgirl really began to look around. She knew they wouldn't have anything in their rooms, and she was slightly scared by their comments on Raven's room, so Batgirl decided to look through the only one left. Robin's.

She approached the door and it opened automatically with a hiss. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was around, Batgirl entered Robin's room.

She saw the usual stuff; Birdarangs, his bo-staff, an extra cape, some smoke bombs, the usual. Moving over to her desk she saw the picture that she had sent him. "Nice to know he's not _that_ bitter," she muttered to herself. Knowing full well that she was invading his privacy, Batgirl opened Robin's desk drawer. Her reasoning was that if something was wrong, being his friend she had a right to know so she could help him.

Inside was a picture of Dick and his parents. They were all smiling and seemed very happy. On the back, "Dick's 9th Birthday" was written. The handwriting was too neat to be a man's so obviously Robin's mom had written it.

Batgirl put the picture back where she found it and started to close the door when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Interesting, isn't it?"

She jumped, slamming the drawer closed in the process. Whirling around, she saw that the person was Robin. _Uh-oh. Caught, _she thought guiltily.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I just-"

He held up his hand. "It's okay. You're just worried, right?"

Batgirl nodded.

"And you wanted to make sure I'm okay."

Again she nodded. "Well, I'm just fine." Robin said, turning to leave.

"Robin, wait!" Batgirl grabbed his arm. He turned back around.

"I'm just here to help," she said. Robin didn't look as angry after she said that. "I know, Barb. It's just- I left to get away from everything. Everything was going so good here. There was hardly a day where I spent more than a few minutes dwelling on the past. And now here it is catching up with me."

"Oh, Dick. You know you can always call and talk to me. You don't have to hold it all in. No matter what Bruce tells you, I think it's okay to tell your new friends things too," Batgirl said, Giving Robin a sisterly hug. Once she let go, Robin smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Now lets go find Raven."

* * *

Raven was in a dark factory, and that's all she knew. Since they had landed Harley had put a blindfold on her and tied her hands up. Also, her mouth was still taped up so she couldn't say her chant. This meant that the Joker knew what her powers were. The room of the factory where she was being kept was extremely dark, which Raven normally liked. This time, however, she just wanted to see. Her mind was racing, but one thing kept repeating. _Why me? What does the Joker want with me?_

Raven judged that she had been there for about two hours when the Joker finally made an appearance. A small overhead light bulb was turned on and Harley pulled the blindfold off.

"Welcome, my little dark one!" the Joker said jovially. Raven tried to say something sarcastic and cutting, but she was still gagged.

The Joker looked at Harley. "Pookey, take the tape off."

"Sure thing, Puddin'," she said, pulling the tape off as fast as she could.

"Ow," Raven said emotionlessly. Harley shrugged. "They say that's the best way to make it painless."

The Joker stepped forward. "Yes, yes. I'm sure you've been wondering why you're here." He paused, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he resumed his speech.

"You see, my dear, you have something we want."

"And what would that be?" Raven said, trying very hard to pretend that she didn't care.

"What else?" the Joker laughed. "Your powers."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's real original."

The Joker narrowed his eyes. "I'd watch your tongue if I were you."

"What are you going to do? Laugh me to death?"

The Joker lost it. He was about to push his "Blow Up the Brat" button when Harley rushed forward and slapped Raven across the face. "No one talks to Mr. J like that!" she said.

"Why thank you, Harley," Joker said. "You see, your powers are what we need- to destroy the world."

Raven's eyes widened. "No…" she said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

The Joker left Raven alone, figuring she was still too weak to do anything. Boy, was he a fool.

Raven struggled against her bonds, trying to free herself. "If only I weren't so tired, I'd just use my powers…" she said aloud. _All right, Raven. Get a grip. What should I do? _she thought. Raven glanced around her. _What would Robin do? Wait, why am I thinking that?_

Raven ignored her thoughts, but then decided that what Robin would do is look around and try to find a way to untie his hands. "So that's what I'll do."

She stood up and almost fell over, but quickly regained her balance. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall over on her face, Raven began to walk around the small sub-room of the warehouse she was in. Off on one wall there was a small nail poking out, so Raven walked over to it and began to rub her bonds against it. Slowly but surely they came off and her hands were free. Having that done, she checked to make sure no lackeys were watching. Seeing no one, she picked up her communicator.

Raven called Titan Tower and waited for a few minutes before Cyborg's face showed up onscreen. He looked extremely relived to see her. "Raven!" he said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "The crazy clown has me in some kind of warehouse."

Raven saw Cyborg move aside as another face filled the screen. It was Batman's.

"An abandoned warehouse?" he asked.

Slightly surprised that the Dark Knight was there in the first place, Raven nodded. "Yeah. No one's here but me at the moment."

Batman nodded. "Just the Joker's style. Do you have any idea what part of town you might be in?"

Raven shook her head. "Right after he held me out of the helicopter he knocked me unconscious. I didn't wake up until we were already here," she said in her monotonous voice.

She heard a voice in the background say, "Is that Raven?" Batman turned and nodded to the person off screen. Batman moved aside and Robin appeared. "Raven? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Cause if he did, I'll-" A hand from behind Robin jerked him away from the screen and Batman re-appeared. "Sorry," he said, deadpan. "I think Robin's losing his mind. I'll probably have to take him back to Gotham and give him some electroshock therapy."

Raven just blinked.

"It was a joke." When Raven still said nothing, Batman continued questioning her. "Did the Joker say anything about why he kidnapped you?"

Raven nodded, glad the strange behavior was over. _Robin was really worried about me, _she thought, not knowing how she felt about that. "He wants to use me. To destroy the world."

* * *

When Raven said those words, Robin felt time stop. He knew that Raven was supposed to do something terrible on her birthday, but she never told him what. Even though today wasn't her birthday, Robin had a feeling that destroying the world was the 'what'.

"That's not the kind of thing the Joker usually goes for," Batgirl noted. Batman nodded. "You're right, Batgirl. Raven, we're going to come find you. Stay where you are."

Raven nodded to show she understood, and then terminated the link. Batman did the same. "Cyborg," he said. "Find out where she is."

Cyborg saluted. "Yes sir."

"Batgirl, Robin, you two go out and look. We'll contact you if we find anything."

* * *

Robin had gotten used to giving orders, not taking them. However, with Batman in town he felt himself succumbing to the "old ways" and doing everything his mentor said without question. He didn't like it. There was a reason he had left Gotham. Actually, there were several, but one was the fact that he was tired of being "the sidekick". He had wanted more, wanted his own team. He had found one, and they were doing well.

He and Batgirl were out patrolling, searching for Raven and stopping anyone who might know where she was. It felt like old times, all right.

Another thing that was bothering Robin at the moment was how worked up he had gotten about Raven being kidnapped by the Joker. He had thought that they weren't really that close until she saw his mind. Even though they kind of bonded after that, he still didn't know why he freaked out when she called. _Maybe I just realized that once I knew who she really was, not the completely emotionless girl she has to be, but the Raven inside that she hides…_

Robin was jerked back to the real world when Batgirl asked him a question.

"So, do you like it here? With the Titans, I mean."

Robin leaped to the building across from them after her and nodded. "Yeah. We've become good friends."

"Especially you and Raven." It wasn't a question; she was merely stating it as if anyone would notice.  
"What? No. I just-" Robin tried to defend himself.

Batgirl stopped to give him an all-knowing look. "Robin, it's so obvious. Did you hear yourself when she contacted us? You flipped out thinking the Joker did something to her."

Robin tried to look indignant. This just made Batgirl laugh and tsk. "Oh, Robin," she said in a motherly way. "You've got it big-time."

Robin considered her words. _Do I have a thing for Raven? I mean, she _is _beautiful and funny and…Maybe Barb's right. _

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I think I do."

* * *

Raven sat on a crate and tried to meditate while waiting for her friends to come and get her. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion-"

She tried to meditate, but for some reason all she could think about was Robin. _Why did he get that upset? Does he like me? Do I like him? _The normal girl part of her wanted him to, but the logical voice told her that there was no way Robin could like her. _And even if he does, _the voice said, _you can't show any emotions. There's no way you can like him back._

"But I _can _feel," Raven said aloud. "I just can't let feelings rule me like everyone else does. And besides, he likes Starfire."

Someone clapped from the doorway behind her, and Raven almost fell off the crate in surprise.

"How very touching," the Joker said. "Our little destroyer has a crush."

Raven glared daggers at him. "You're despicable," she said, trying to hold the anger in. She hated when others made her feel weak and helpless.

The Joker merely laughed at her words. "You think I care about what you think, little girl?" he said.

Raven gave him a look that said, "you won't get a rise out of me", then closed her eyes and continued to meditate.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zin-"

The Joker walked forward and stood in front of Raven. "Say night-night!" he aimed a dart gun at her and pulled the trigger. Opening one eye, Raven surrounded the dart with her black energy and sent it into the wall. The Joker looked furious.

* * *

Robin and Batgirl were near the waterfront when Robin's communicator sounded. When he answered it Batman said, "We've found her location. It's an old-"

"Let me guess," Robin cut in. "It's an old abandoned toy factory?" He heard Beast Boy say, "Whoa, dude! How'd you know?" in the background.

Batman nodded. "Yes. Where are you now?"

"We're near some docks at the waterfront."

"Good. It's not too far. Just go a few blocks north and you'll see a huge building with a sign that says 'Slappy's Silly Supply'. Be careful."

Robin nodded. "Sure thing, Batman." He terminated the link and looked at Batgirl, who was grinning from ear to ear. "What?" he asked.

"Robin, have I told you how great it is to see you again?" she said. Robin laughed. "Once or twice. Let's go."

The two reached the factory and found a staircase on the roof that led inside.

"That's weird," Batgirl said. Robin looked at her over his shoulder. "What?"

"There was no guard."

They were on the stairwell headed down when they heard a crash. Robin began to run toward the noise, hoping that Raven was okay. Batgirl was right behind him.

* * *

The Joker had taken a swing at Raven, so in retaliation she used her powers (which she had partially regained by meditating) to fling one of the many crates at him. That was the crash Robin and Batgirl heard. Unfortunately for Raven, the Joker was quicker than she had assumed. He dodged the crate and pulled his dart gun out again.

"Afraid to hurt me?" she asked, trying to keep him talking so he wouldn't be focused on the three new crates zooming at him from behind. "Oh, don't get that idea," he said. "I just don't want you dead. What's it to me if you break a few bones? All I need are your powers."

"Puddin', behind you!" Harley, who had just arrived, shouted from the doorway. The Joker fell flat on the floor, the crates narrowly missing him. Raven cursed herself silently.

The Joker stood up and took aim again when Robin burst in, completely passing Harley on the way. He ran straight to the Joker and leapt into the air, kicking the dart gun out of his hand. "Bird Boy!" The Joker said, holding his hand. The two engaged in a fight.

"Batgirl, get Raven!" Robin yelled over his shoulder as Batgirl entered the room. However, she was distracted by Harley.

Raven looked from one fight to the other, trying to decide whom to help. On the one hand, Batgirl was struggling with Harley, but she looked like she could take her.

Raven knew Robin had fought the Joker before, but he looked like he was struggling even more. She was still considering which one she was going to help when Raven noticed the Joker pull a real gun out and hide it behind his back.

"Robin!" She rushed forward and made a shield around Robin with her black energy.

She moved him over to where Batgirl was and then teleported all of them back to the Tower.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! There is one more chapter after this one. **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

They appeared next to the computer console that Batman and Cyborg were standing at.

"Dude!" Beast Boy squeaked. The black aura surrounding the three heroes disappeared as Raven collapsed, exhausted from all of the action she'd seen recently. Robin caught her before she could hit the floor and carried her to the medical area.

Batman and Batgirl glanced at each other knowingly. "It's late. We should be going," Batman said, slightly eager at the thought of leaving Titans Tower.

"Dude, you can stay the night here if you want. The couches are pretty comfy," Beast Boy said hopefully, ever the sucker for (other) heroes and girls.

Batgirl looked at Batman pleadingly. "Can we? I really don't feel like making the trip back to Gotham tonight." After a short staring match, Batman caved. "All right. We'll stay."

Beast Boy jumped up and down and squealed. "Batman's staying at our place!"

Batman rolled his eyes and headed toward the kitchen. Batgirl smiled at Cyborg and excused herself to Robin's room.

* * *

Robin was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed he had put Raven in. He was now painfully aware that he had a crush on her. _It's kind of hard to ignore,_ he thought sarcastically. Even he couldn't deny the way he freaked out when Raven had contacted them from the Joker's lair. Robin moaned and put his head in his hands. "I like Raven."

"I could have told you that," Batman said from behind him. Robin jumped in surprise. "Bruce! Don't _do _that!" he said, holding his hand over his heart. Batman walked over and examined Raven's vitals. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." Robin stayed silent. "Once upon a time you would have heard me coming," Batman said pointedly. Robin sighed and sat back down. "I know. I'm just-"

"Worried."

"Yeah, that." Robin sighed again. Batman did something that he hardly ever does- he attempted to make conversation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at that. "Um…why not. I have no idea when I started to…like her. Of course, since we work together we can't date, because that would be weird, and it would put people in danger…"

It was Batman's turn to sigh. "I suppose it's my fault you think that way. Richard, I'll never tell you anything like this again, so listen carefully. Go for it. In the line of work we're in, you can't wait and see how things go. You may not have time, as the Joker demonstrated today. Usually working with someone you're _with _is a bad idea, but who else do you ever see besides the other Titans? Maybe you'll regret it if you don't do anything, and we all know you don't need any more angst."

Robin stared at Batman. That was the longest he had ever heard the Dark Knight say in one sitting in a very long time. Usually when Batman talked so much he knew what he was talking about, and you should generally listen to his advice. "That actually makes sense," Robin said.

Batman did another thing that he hardly ever does- he smiled. "I know. Now go to bed."

Robin was so freaked out by Batman's behavior that he did as he was told without arguing.

* * *

Batman stayed with Raven so he could monitor her. It was really late and everyone else was asleep, so he took a chance and pulled his mask of. "That thing gets hot," he mumbled as he went to the computer. "I know what you mean," an emotionless voice said from behind him. Startled, Bruce turned around to see Raven sitting up in her bed. They stared.

Raven broke the silence. "You're Bruce Wayne."

Bruce didn't know what to say to that. He had expected her to stay unconscious for another few hours. He hated being caught off guard. His eyes narrowed. "As far as you're concerned I'm not." Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Is that a confession?"

She blushed and glanced away. "You like him too, don't you."

_Not much of a question, _Raven thought. "I don't have emotions." Her monotonous voice was starting to get on Bruce's- no, _Batman's_, nerves. "You're not fooling anyone," he snapped. "You feel things just as much as everyone else, you're just afraid to show it."

Raven was shocked that someone spoke so bluntly to her. Maybe it's a good thing that this was the first time she and Batman had met. When she didn't reply he continued. "You have emotions that affect your abilities, so you hide them from your friends- from people who care about you. It doesn't do anyone any good. Swallow your pride and admit that you like him and move on."

Raven snapped out of her stunned silence. "What do you know? You come here for one day and act like you know everything about us. You don't, Batman. Besides, no one likes me." Bruce pulled his mask back on. "That's where you're wrong, Raven." He left the room, his cape billowing out behind him.

"Drama queen," Raven muttered. In truth, what Batman said made sense to her. "What did he mean, I'm wrong?" She was left to think about what the Dark Knight meant for another two hours.

* * *

Batgirl and Robin were in his room talking. "If you're sure you like her then why not tell her?" Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Oddly enough, I already had this conversation with Bruce." Barbara raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"I did, Babs, and he actually made sense…I just don't think Raven likes me."

"How will you know if you never ask her?" Barbara said gently. Dick sighed and flopped back onto his bed. "I won't. Ugh! Why is this so hard?" Barbara smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Because someone out there thinks it's funny. Don't worry, it won't get any better."

He sat up and looked at her. "Okay, okay. I'm going to go and talk to Raven." He left the room, grumbling under his breath about sneaky redheads.

Raven was meditating when Robin came in to speak with her. "Um, hi Raven." He rubbed his neck nervously, thinking about what he was going to be putting on the line.

She opened one eye and tried not to blush. "Hi."

Robin made no move to speak, so Raven decided to fill the awkward silence. "Thank you for saving me." Robin shuffled his feet, hating himself for being so timid. "You're the one that saved me and Batgirl, so thank _you_." Raven actually did blush a little this time. "You're welcome."

There were a few more minutes of silence, and then Robin couldn't stand it anymore. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I…like you," he blurted out. He held his breath and waited for her reaction. Raven fell out of the air and landed on the bed. "You like me?" she asked, forgetting to put on her monotone. Robin bit his bottom lip and nodded, not sure if she was angry or not. Raven stayed silent, wondering if she was dreaming or not. _The Joker did hit me in the head earlier, _she thought. When Robin coughed nervously and nodded, she realized that this was for real. "Um…I like you too."

Robin felt like singing, extremely glad that he wasn't being rejected. He grinned, but didn't know what to say. Since Robin wasn't making a move Raven took the initiative and glided forward, kissing Robin.

A minute later he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Why the hell did we wait so long?" he asked. Raven gave a small smile and grabbed his hand.

* * *

**Sorry about that really bad pun, but it just didn't sound right to me any other way. And about the ending…This is really my first shot at an intended romance, so I'm sorry that it wasn't too great. I really do think Robin and Raven are great together, and I just HAD to bring Batman into this, because he's awesome. Anyway, this was the last chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**The Spooky Mulder**


End file.
